Alexandra ... Vanessa Alexandra
by Angela Graham
Summary: Vanessa Alexandra is a normal everyday teen. Until Cornelius Fudge calls upon her duties to the Ministry of Magic. Lord Voldemort is terrorizing,will Vanessa be able to stop him in the name of truth, love, and ... fashion style?!? R/R ;)


  
Alexandra... Vanessa Alexandra   
Prologue - Spy Training & Chocolate Frogs 

Vanessa Alexandra is a normal teenage girl... or she _was_. She's in high school, this is a story about my best buddy ~A Qt Chic~ In thanks for writing about me in her story ;) Roses in Bloom. Thanks! I'll be posting my Hogwarts story written by A Qt Chic here.. since she insisted. Thanks!   
  
*******   
January 18th, 2002   
******* 

Vanessa Alexandra dropped her yellow soccer bag onto the white carpet inside the security of her room. Inside her mailbox was filled with junk mail, party invitations, and one letter that looked more like a parcel. Apparently her mother had tried her best to stuff it into a mailbox that had been repainted with Vanessa's name on it. 

She took out the yellow envelope, finding a first class ticket to London, England. 'Hmm... Maybe this is the foreign exchange thing-a-ma-bob that I signed up for.' She emptied the parcel of its contents, and stared at the yellow letter written in parchment. There was a green scribble on it, but she could barely read the handwriting. Inspecting the handwriting she saw that it was her name written in elegant caligraphy. 

Breaking the seal, she opened the letter. Her heart was fluttering with excitement as she began to read -   
  
_Dear Ms. Vanessa Alexandra, _

We have recieved your letter to join the corps in London, England. We have also included your first class ticket to our agency. We require all volunteers to be checked over before being positioned on the squad. We hope to meet you there. 

Regards, 

Cornelius Fudge 

"What letter to join the Peace Corps?" Vanessa muttered to herself, rather loudly. Her mother poked her head in. 

"Hun, what do you have there?" Rondi asked. Vanessa stared at the plane ticket, and then at her mother. 

"It's the foreign exchange program. I was accepted. I'll be leaving tommorow." Vanessa managed to lie, hating to let down her parents, but reluctant to give up the chance of a lifetime, she had to. It was her only way.   
  
*******   
January 19th, 2002   
******* 

Vanessa boarded the plane, rather flustered with emotion. She had _never_ ever left her mother and father to be alone and by herself. She was going to see whoever Cornelius Fudge was, and what he wanted with her. Afterall it wasn't her who sent the letter to the Peace Corps about joining.. 'Don't you have to be eighteen?' Vanessa thought, waving her hand away at the glass of wine that was offered to her. She had dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was an asian, who was going to London. She gazed around the first class cabin. 'Hmm... This tan is going to make me feel so out of place!' She rolled her eyes, and put on her black sunglasses. 

There was a mini-television in front of her completely equipped with modem, dvd, cd, and video. 'This sure beats flying coach. I've gotta get mom to fly me first class every now and then.' A flight attendant arrived carrying a cd case. She handed it to her, rathe snobbishly and ran off. 'Sheesh.. Some people can be so rude!' Looking around, she was alone by the window. The clouds whisped by as the plane soared across the Atlantic Ocean. A feeling of loneliness surrounded her, as she looked at the cover. It was a Blink 182 cover case, which suddenly reminded her of the fact that she'd left her whole cd collection at home. 'Darn it!' She popped in the cd, and listened. 

"Hello there, Ms. Vanessa Alexandra. I hope you're enjoying your trip across the Atlantic Ocean. Currently you are almost there, and I hope you can get past inspection. There will be a driver waiting for you, holding a sign entitled 'Josey McDougall'. I will be waiting for you." The cd ended, and Vanessa took it out of the player. 'Well.. there's even more to worry about.'   
  
_Shortly After Landing..._

Vanessa proceeded through customs, and continued on without any suspicion of a high schooler travelling alone in an unfamiliar country. Picking up her only bag, which happened to contain her laptop, and gadgets she had packed for herself she pushed the cart towards the exit. Sure enough there was the driver waiting for her. He was dressed in a white tuxedo, and white gloves. In fact, he looked quite like a royal guard despite the lacking of a red coat. 

Stepping inside the car, there was a man with a brown mustache, and brown eyes. He appeared to be wearing a wig, but 'who knows'. "Well.. Well... It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Alexandra. My name is Cornelius Fudge."   
  
*******   
January 20th, 2002   
******* 

_What's my age again?! What's my age again!?_ Vanessa rocked her head to the beat, as she tried to clear her mind of the event that happened at the The Black Mystic. Her mind flashed and darted back and forth. She had recently learned _why_ she was in London. Across the Atlantic Ocean from anyone who knew or cared about her. Much less about her boyfriend, Ryan. 

She was a witch. A powerful one as Cornelius had stated. 'This isn't happening! This isn't happening!' Vanessa tried to mentally tell herself, but the events would seep back in. Just like the water washing up and down across the sandy beaches. She closed her eyes, and fell into a deep dream. More a memory than a dream because it was _all_ true. 

"Did you hear what I said, Ms. Alexandra? You are a witch. It may sound hard to believe, but it's the truth." Cornelius cleared his throat before speaking again. "Now I have invited you here to ask you an important question. Would you like to help the world?" Vanessa had nodded her head silently, before allowing him to continue. "Lord you-know-who... Oh dear. You don't know who. Then I shall mention this name once, and only once. I shall not repeat it after so listen very carefully. Lord Voldemort is planning an attack on one of our schools. The school's name is Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry." 

"When you arrive at Hogwarts you are to talk to my close friend, Albus Dumbledore, who will introduce you to the school. He will also sort you into the house of your fate. Anyhow before you arrive at Hogwarts, you will be going through training. Much like those in the muggle world called spies." Vanessa's mouth fell open. "Oh yes. We've got to update your memory. Muggles are non-magical people. We'll get on with this later. Now please let me introduce you to Angela Graham. She will help you learn through this. Good luck." Vanessa shook his hand, and he left leaving her in the room with an older woman with brown hair and green eyes. 

"Well hello. My name is Angela Graham, as Cornelius had mentioned. I'll be your mentor, and guide. Also serving as an agent, and homeschooler. Come now, lets get you settled in." Angela picked up one of her bags, winced and continued on. She led her through halls, and to an elevator. The place was huge, unlike any hotel that she had stayed in. When she finally got to her room, Angela opened the door to the suite, which was had everything that a girl could want. "This is your private room. I'll be waiting for you tommorow."   
  
*******   
January 21st, 2002   
******* 

"Holy shinkies! I've over slept!" Vanessa woke to find herself sprawled out on her bed, headphones still on, and wearing her black t-shirt and jeans. The digital clock by her bed read - 9:00 AM. Today was her first day, and she had already overslept. Jumping into a robe that was provided for her, and grabbed her wand. 

She dashed out into the hallway, and smacked into Angela. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, I overslept, and..." 

"Don't worry. I'm happy you like the robes, and you had enough sense to grab your wand. Well it's time for training. Let's go." Angela tossed Vanessa a package, eagerly tearing it open she found a note from her boyfriend, Ryan. The only person she had told about her whereabouts in London. Unfortunatly she had to write back within a week before she was changing places to enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
******* 

Please review! I don't know what story number this is. I'll be posting up some more stories, as well as new chapters to This Last Dance, ect. Thank you to those who are reading this, and perhaps you can enter a couple of words into the blank box below. This next chapter will be longer as she starts into Hogwarts ;) JK Rowling owns all characters in this chapter except Angela Graham and Vanessa Alexandra, 'cuz I own them. 

**Summary:** Vanessa Alexandra goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after learning to use her powers, which you will find out about. A little bit of romance. Perhaps with Draco.. or Harry.. or shall I enter a couple of words about Jake? Hmm.. Action as well. When will Voldemort strike? Will he succeed at his evil plot? All comes in Chapter 01 - Presenting Vanessa Alexandra


End file.
